l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ide
Ide was the foremost diplomat of the Ki-Rin Clan during the dawn of the Empire. He founded the family that shared his name. Family Ide was married to Otaku, and they joined Shinjo's Ki-Rin Clan in the year 31. Imperial Histories, p. 15 His wife died on the Day of Thunder in 42. Together they had a daughter, Otaku Shiko, who became Shinjo's right hand following her mother's death on the Day of Thunder. The First Battle-Maiden They also had a son, Ide Gokun, who was more martially inclined than their other children save Shiko. Ide disapproved and Gokun, in an attempt to prove himself to his father and avenge his mother, joined an assault led against the Shadowlands. Shortly before the Ki-Rin's Exodus in 45, news arrived to Ide of his son's death. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 35 Yobanjin Ide and his student Shinjo Bairezu were sent on a mission to find the Yobanjin and offer them the protection of the Ki-Rin Clan by Shinjo. the two were ambushed by yobanjin archers, and their horses were killed. Ide was knocked unconcious by the leader of the archers, Harito, and Bairezu was shot in the leg. The Yobanjin chieftain Battul arrived, and asked Bairezu to tell him their message. Bairezu explained the emergance of Fu Leng, and the war to the south. Battul was not concerned however, and told Bairezu to return to his master and tell her never to send people seeking them again. Battul offered Bairezu a place among the Yobanjin when the Kami lost their war with Fu Leng. The Hand of Peace, by Seth Mason Ki-Rin's Exodus In 45 Ide accompanied the Ki-Rin in his holy quest outside Rokugan. He advised Shinjo to leave a handful of people behind to watch the Empire. Upon their return, they could advise them as to what they should face. If some enemy had risen to power, they would be prepared to fight. Legacy of the Kami, by Shawn Carman Diplomat Ide was chosen to be the voice of Shinjo in all dealings with strangers. The Unicorn were able to move through so many strange lands without waning all the time due to his influence. Way of the Unicorn, p. 70 Sidebar Mirror divided in Four After the Battle with the Rocs the pass back to Rokugan, the Ujik-hai steppes, or the Burning Sands, had been blocked. Shinjo decided to divide their number to find another passage. She used her katana to divide the blessed mirror given by Hantei into four pieces, aided by the magic of Iuchi. It broke the communication with Rokugan, but allowed the messages between the divided groups. A piece were given to each family and the fourth was kept by Shinjo. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 34-35 When the mirror went dark most in Rokugan had assumed the worst. Blood Dawn, Part VIII: Shadows of Yesterday, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Demeanor Ide was an unassuming samurai; calm, collected, understanding, and accommodating. He proved to be the perfect liaison between the gaijin and the semi-divine Shinjo. Way of the Unicorn, p. 39 See also * Ide/Meta External Links * Ide (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders